


Je pense donc je suis

by PruePhantomhive



Series: Je pense donc je suis [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Clark has anxiety, F/M, Friendship, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Clark y Bruce se hicieron amigos… pero todo se sigue sintiendo muy incómodo entre ellos. Vaya forma de iniciar una "Liga de la Justicia".*Ésta historia es parte del universo de Pendulum.





	Je pense donc je suis

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Superman y Batman pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Alguien le coloca una bebida delante, encima de un posavasos, sobre la barra de lujosa madera, negra y lustrada; sólo contempla el vaso brillante desde detrás de sus gafas sin saber cómo reaccionar. Levanta las manos y las mueve, torpemente, en señal de negativa —el claro lenguaje mudo para decir «no ordené esto»—, pero la chica que atiende, con aire aburrido y enfundada en un poco atractivo pero refinado esmoquin, coronado con un corbatín rojo resplandeciendo versus la monocromía del blanco y el negro, pone los ojos en blanco y señala con un gesto de la cabeza un rincón de la amplia habitación, salpicada de gente que se cambia de un lugar a otro, habla, ríe o baila en la sencilla pista que se extiende por el suelo como un mar tranquilo hecho de caoba. Mecánicamente, mira en esa dirección y se encuentra con la sonrisa burlona y la mirada felina de Diana, que levanta su propio vaso en señal de saludo, tan elegante y controlada como siempre.

Las mejillas se le ponen rojas vergonzosamente y la sonrisa de la amazona sólo se vuelve más grande y predadora porque, debajo de la capa roja del Hombre del Mañana siempre estará Clark Kent, mismo que se sigue atragantando con su propia saliva cada vez que ve a su novia en lencería y nunca sabe cómo actuar cuando una mujer atractiva lo observa de la misma forma en que Diana está haciendo… oh, ya no, ya que, gracias al cielo, su acompañante —un hombre rubio y atractivo— acaba de llegar, llamando su atención al estamparle un beso en la mejilla, girando el tablero y haciendo que ahora sea el turno de ella de ruborizarse.

Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda debido a que, en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, ha visto a Bruce perder todo el decoro como el playboy que es ante el mundo, fingiendo haber bebido algunas copas de más, a Barry, tropezándose con sus propios pies más de una vez y a Victor y Arthur, jugar vencidas riendo a gritos como adolescentes, pero  _nunca_ a Diana sonrojarse igual que ahora, lo que debe ser un ejemplo de aquello que su madre solía decir exageradamente cuando era más joven y pasaba algo sorpresivo:  _señales del Apocalipsis_ , pero, técnicamente, acaban de salir de uno, así que, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que se aproxime otro tan rápido?

Suspira y le pide a los dioses —Jesús, Rao, Buda… quien esté ahí para escucharlo— que la ironía de su cuestionamiento no desencadene otra hecatombe, porque sigue tratando de lidiar con las consecuencias de las dos — ¿tres? — primeras —sí,  _definitivamente_  tres—.

Levanta la bebida dorada, cortesía de Diana, y gira el vaso entre los dedos un par de veces antes de llevársela a la boca y sentir la quemazón del alcohol en las papilas. Es muy fuerte y, a pesar de eso, apenas le molesta, pero aun así decide no volverlo a tocar. Lois le dijo que no podrá venir a acompañarlo por asuntos de trabajo —que, técnicamente, debería conocer, ya que «trabajan» en el mismo sitio—, así que supone que, en vez de a ella, tendrá que dárselo a Barry, a quien le gusta probar toda clase de menjurjes elegantes y caros, aprovechando la ventaja que le da el no poder emborracharse para luego lloriquear al respecto —es divertido, a veces—.

No tiene ni cinco meses fuera de la tumba, así que debe ser normal que la sensación de haber despertado en el mundo  _equivocado_  le siga carcomiendo las entrañas ante el menor giro de tuerca, ¿no? Al principio, era sencillo controlarlo, con la presencia de Lois a su lado, engrapada a su costado con acero industrial, y dejándose resabiar por Martha, pero, hoy en día…

Hace una mueca, los oídos taladrados por la música de fondo y todas las conversaciones que, le guste o no, puede oír, desde el más pequeño de los suspiros hasta la risotada más alta.

Todos pasaron por un periodo de —re— ajuste tras la derrota de Steppenwolf, incluso la misma Diana que, por un tiempo, se mostró más sombría que la oscuridad misma y, como bien le ha dicho Lois, lo que siente no debe ser más que la gran confusión de haber estado muerto un segundo — _sabe_ que a ella le duele reducir todo el pesar por el que tuvo que pasar de esa manera, pero es la única forma en que puede reírse de la situación y dejar el luto atrás, tratando de volver, con valentía, a su extraña, extraña normalidad— y vivo al siguiente. Ha oído también cosas como  _depresión, trastorno de estrés postraumático, ansiedad generalizada…_ pero el problema es que, por primera vez, no puede aplicarle un término «humano» a sus emociones alienígenas… o más allá de lo que cualquier redactor del DSM se vio obligado a tratar alguna vez.

Respira hondo y ladea la cabeza, sintiéndose agotado a pesar de que aprovechó el fin de semana para hacer nada en absoluto, excepto venir aquí, como cada última semana del mes desde que conoció a los demás —desde que volvió a la vida gracias a ellos—.

El ambiente huele a humo de cigarro, alcohol, perfume y un sinfín de cosas más que le gustaría no poder percibir con la precisión con que lo hace. No se había sentido tan derrotado por sus propios sentidos, aumentados por la radiación de un sol amarillo, desde que era niño.

Un ataque de pánico comienza a formarse en su plexo solar, así que toma aire. Profundo, profundo, profundo… ahora suéltalo, Clark. De nuevo. Profundo, profundo, profundo…

Lanza un tentativo vistazo en la dirección en que vio a Diana antes y la descubre empinada sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, una mano prensada entre las del hombre de cabello dorado parduzco, ambos viéndose a los ojos y hablando en murmullos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Está pensando en levantarse y volver a casa para esperar a Lois cuando escucha pasos familiares a sus espaldas, aun por encima del ruido de la multitud. Parpadea despacio y espera el incómodo acercamiento; si bien aceptó la amistad de Bruce —tras pelear juntos en dos ocasiones y, sobre todo, luego de que el hombre comprara TODO un banco con tal de salvar la propiedad de su familia, único patrimonio de su madre—, las cosas siguen estando algo tensas entre ellos, como con dos piezas de Lego que, aunque embonan a la perfección, tienen cierta dureza natural en ellas que les impide encajar del todo.

—Supongo que para nadie es sencillo hacer amigos en ésta profesión —comenta el magnate, tan  _elocuente_  como siempre, ocupando el sitio a su lado. De inmediato, la expresión aburrida de la bartender cambia a una más animada (y encandilada) y Clark puede oír los susurros de al menos una decena de mujeres (y algunos hombres) planeando acercarse para iniciar un coqueteo  _casual_  con el recién llegado. Casi puede percibir un cambio de temperatura, basado en feromonas, alrededor de Bruce y se pregunta si éste es consciente también y sólo lo ignora o si está tan ensimismado en su lobreguez que, en realidad, ni cuenta se da—. ¿Es estrictamente necesario que, cada vez que nos reunimos en éste sitio, te veas tan solitario cuando tu novia no está contigo?

Se siente ligeramente ofendido —no es la mascota de Lois como para que la gente insinue que le tiene una correa puesta en el cuello y, de todas formas, si así fuera, sería con su consentimiento explícito—. De nuevo, las mejillas se le encienden y Bruce debe haber imaginado algo divertido, porque sonríe, mostrando un atisbo de dientes blancos, antes de mirar a la encargada y pedirle una bebida tan fuerte, que haría que Alfred pusiera los ojos en blanco y le encendiera una veladora a su hígado en caso de escucharlo.

Mientras espera a que el licor llegue, apoya el codo en la barra y su mentón, en los dedos flexionados. El aire que los envuelve se siente viciado por el simple hecho de que no tienen mucha práctica conviviendo, pero se ven salvados de seguir conversando cuando Barry aparece y les da una palmada en la espalda para saludarlos —en cuanto su mano choca con la de Clark, emite un lloriqueo por lo bajo y comienza a agitar la muñeca, como si eso fuera a aliviar el dolor en sus dedos, provocado por tocar a un sujeto más firme que la roca caliza—.

—Hey, hey… ¡Auch! —Exclama—. Sólo quería presentarles a mi amiga: su nombre es Iris West —señala por encima del hombro a una mujer negra y hermosa… que hizo una pausa para atender el coqueteo de un hombre igualmente atractivo y usando una selección de ropa más adecuada que jeans, una sudadera roída y una camiseta con el logo de  _Mamamoo_  impreso en colores fosforescentes (Clark está convencido de que sólo les permiten el paso a éste sitio porque Bruce dio órdenes explícitas de que así fuera: es su bar, después de todo)—. ¡Hey! —Prorrumpe el joven científico forense, ignorándolos para ir a pescar a su «amiga» nuevamente y separarla de su posible conquista.

Clark sonríe sin poderlo evitar y la comisura de la boca de Bruce se alza un poco. Barry tiene éxito, al menos, y consigue llevar a la denominada Iris West a la pista de baile… lo que sólo es un fail más gracias a que, a pesar de ser el Hombre Más Rápido Del Mundo, su coordinación deja mucho que desear y la pisa más de una vez.

—Ni él ni Diana parecen tener problemas dentro del oficio —contradice el comentario inicial de Bruce, volviendo a acomodarse frente a la barra para juguetear con su vaso, todavía más que lleno. ¿Qué habría dicho Lois?—.  _Social butterflies_.

De acuerdo, eso, en el caso de Barry Allen, quizás es exagerar, pero,  _hey_ , el sujeto es agradable.

Bruce se encoge de hombros, incómodo — ¿alguna vez no lo está? Parece soltarse más cuando se halla en su papel de Bruce Wayne que en el de Batman. Es una lástima que, cuando se trata de ellos, siempre sea éste último quien domine su psique—.

—Entonces, tal vez, el del problema soy sólo yo —admite y Clark sonríe, porque decirlo en voz alta para que el mundo lo oiga debe arderle, sobre todo siendo un magnate hombre de negocios, dueño de media ciudad Gótica… okey, de toda, quizás.

Sabe que no hace bien al burlarse: desde que lo trajeron de la muerte, es consciente de que Bruce ha hecho  _todo_  lo posible por conciliarse con él al creer que, de alguna forma, le falló en la batalla contra Doomsday, pero es cuestión de fuerza de voluntad no hacerlo y, de allá para acá, no ha tenido mucho de eso, en realidad.

El drama de Bruce le parece un poco tonto y ha pensado un millón de veces —tal vez dos o tres, siendo más objetivo— en decirle que no le guarda ningún tipo de rencor, pero nunca encuentra las palabras —Perry refutaría una excusa así con dedos chasqueando frente a su cara, un par de insultos y un fuerte y mandón «¡pon ese cerebro a trabajar, Kent!»— y, de todas formas, la  _intención_ es lo que cuenta —aunque no sabe si también lo hace si Bruce no está al tanto de que la tiene—.

La bebida de Bruce llega por fin —al parecer, la bartender perdió toda la confianza en sí misma y sus dedos se volvieron de mantequilla al estar en presencia del sujeto que expide sus cheques de pago— y el hombre acaba con ella de un solo trago sólo para, a continuación, pedir una botella completa —su bar, sus redomas—.

—Es probable que lo que llevo meses tratando de decir es que perderte fue… un golpe brutal para la humanidad y… —Clark se echa a reír sin poder contenerse y se da cuenta de que no lo ha hecho en  _mucho_ tiempo. Se siente bien: como montar una bicicleta exitosamente tras pasar años sin hacerlo.

— ¿Tanto así? —Suena más divertido de lo que fue su intención inicial.

Bruce lo fulmina con la mirada hasta que se percata de que lo está haciendo y se detiene de golpe, con un parpadeo.

—Tanto así —corrobora con humildad—. De no haber sido por ti, el final de ésta última lucha pudo ser otro. Cuando hay vidas de por medio, cualquier ventaja en el platillo sirve para inclinar la balanza a favor o en contra y, luego de los últimos eventos… algo me dice que necesitamos tantas como sea posible —guarda silencio, con una clara mueca de insatisfacción en la boca, y mira la zona en que la cita de Diana parece estar siendo un triunfo completo.

Un brillo extraño embarga sus ojos. Obviamente está recordando esas semanas de oscuridad por las que todos pasaron tras la derrota de Steppenwolf y pensando en que algo así  _NO puede volver a suceder._

Desgraciadamente, son el único escudo que el mundo posee en contra de las desgracias y, gracias a eso, han perdido su calidad de hombres para convertirse en simples instrumentos.

El pensamiento amarga la garganta de Clark, que ya tuvo suficiente penumbra en su tiempo bajo tierra — ¿es sólo su idea o en verdad lo  _recuerda_? No sabe si quiere conocer la respuesta— y no desea pasar por eso de nuevo ni ver a alguien más haciéndolo, si está en sus manos evitarlo.

— ¿Estás preguntando si permaneceré en tu bando a partir de éste momento o sólo tienes una forma muy dramática de plantear las cosas? —Inquiere y Bruce hace una mueca.

—Puede que ambas cosas —confiesa, sirviéndose una medida más de licor.

Los pómulos, habitualmente pálidos, se le colorean un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que ojos humanos lo noten, sólo los del kriptoniano.

Los suspiros a su alrededor siguen ocurriendo y Clark está convencido de que alguna mujer está por lanzarle sus bragas a la cabeza, como en un concierto de rock. ¿Enserio no se da cuenta?

—Siempre estaré del lado de la humanidad —aunque haya dejado de tener idea de qué significado tiene eso, después de Zod, Doomsday, las Cajas…—, sin importar nada —ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos abrumadores—, porque aquí está la gente que amo y que quiero proteger.

Bruce pasa saliva antes de humedecerse la garganta con alcohol. Hace una mueca exagerada, seguro para deleite de su público, que ama la imagen de mujeriego borracho empedernido, antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara con toda la seriedad del mundo bajo sus cejas perfectamente delineadas — ¿lo hace él o va a algún sitio? Seguro tiene decenas de spas a su disposición las veinticuatro horas—.

— ¿Y si, en algún momento, eso cambia? —Seguro todavía siente recelo por la paliza que Superman les dio cuando no tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, pero, ¿quién puede culparlo? ¡Estuvo muerto!

Se aclara la garganta y, sólo para distraerse, vuelve a beber del vaso que prometió no tocar otra vez. En ésta ocasión, el líquido sí que le irrita la garganta, a pesar de que ha perdido un poco de temperatura.

Supone que la duda de los demás es válida, dada la forma en que un sujeto como Luthor pudo jugar con sus mentes y luego la manera en la que revivió, lleno de emociones que, más que reanimarlo, parecían querer incitarlo a destruirlo todo a su paso a manera de  _venganza._

Se da cuenta de que lo más aterrador que ha pasado por su mente hasta el momento, posterior a todo, es que  _fue culpa de los humanos,_ por ese acoso que, aunque motivado por la cizaña de Lex, logró hacerlo sentir inferior, monstruoso y rechazado… otra vez. Como si, a pesar de todo, nunca nadie fuera a verlo cien por ciento como un terrícola.

Ha pensado que bien podría darles todo a manos llenas, morir por ellos de nuevo, pero jamás será suficiente para que terminen de aceptar a Superman como uno de los suyos… al menos, como «Clark» tiene la ventaja de poder pasar desapercibido… casi…

Sospecha que ninguna de sus identidades está tan bien balanceada como antes y una, desde que regresó, ha estado tratando de quitarle terreno a la otra, pero nunca tiene idea de cuál es cuál. Detesta usar tanto la capa roja como las gafas de montura negra.

—Algo me dice que eres bueno ideando planes de contingencia —una granada de kriptonita directo a la cara te convence de cosas así.

Vuelve a beber.

Bruce frunce los labios y asiente, pasado un rato.

—Y, si las cosas fueran al revés, confío en que podré contar contigo de igual ma…

—Siempre —interrumpe con total seguridad, viéndolo a los ojos: es gracioso como todo el semblante de Bruce se torna agradecido y aliviado, como si esa única palabra (promesa) fuera capaz de mantenerlo a flote en medio de un mar siempre turbulento.

Brindan y el choque de vasos se siente más como firmar un pacto irrompible que estrecharse las manos.

Es en este instante que un atractivo hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules ocupa el sitio al otro lado de Bruce y, con una voz delicada cual terciopelo, le pide a la —nuevamente aburrida— bartender una cerveza oscura.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Bruce observa al recién llegado con algo demasiado parecido al anhelo y éste le devuelve la mirada un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la figura de la menuda camarera descorchando una elegante botella de cerveza para vaciar el contenido en un vaso alto, con una sonrisa  _obvia_ en la comisura de la boca.

Bruce inhala y contempla a Clark de nuevo.

— ¿Te importa si te doy la espalda? —Inquiere y, por un segundo, el periodista se siente tan fuera de lugar al no comprender si siguen hablando de lo mismo de antes o si se trata de un tópico nuevo, que no puede hacer más que parpadear.

La bartender le entrega la bebida al hombre de ojos azules, que la toma y se desvanece de la barra con la gracia de un ave, ante lo que los ojos de Bruce siguen el movimiento como los del águila que ha centrado al petirrojo. Es cuando Clark entiende.

—Oh… —arrastra la vocal, sorprendido, y Bruce parece decidir que la cortesía está de más entre ellos, habiendo hecho un pacto de bros o lo que sea: se pone de pie con la velocidad de un guepardo y persigue al hombre, a quien enreda con la habilidad de una anaconda, consiguiendo arrastrarlo a uno de los palcos VIP. Eso es tener talento para ligar… o práctica… o suerte… (mejor ni pensar en la gran fortuna en el banco).

Diana pasa a su lado, sujetando la mano de su acompañante, que va tras ella con una sonrisa embobada en los labios; ella le sonríe y Clark la imita, con una soltura que no poseía minutos antes, previo a verla perderse en la pista de baile, en un sitio aproximado a donde se encuentran Barry y su amiga —Clark puede oír al científico forense retando a la amazona a una competencia de baile y a ella tratando de mandarlo al diablo de la forma más educada posible, hasta que su lado guerrero le gana y termina aceptando, para deleite del hombre a su lado—.

Sólo por capricho, termina con el licor en su vaso de un solo trago, le da las gracias a la bartender con un gesto de la cabeza —que ella ignora, ladeando el rostro— y se levanta, pensando, de nuevo, en volver a casa para estar con Lois, sintiendo su andar más ligero de lo que era al llegar, encontrando su mente libre de la bruma que lo ha acompañado los últimos meses.

Se da cuenta de que lo que le dijo a Bruce es verdad: siempre hay alguien por quien luchar y, sin importar cómo se sienta o lo que piense, terminará haciéndolo de todas formas porque es su naturaleza y, ya que así será, está en sus manos, también, elegir la cara que pondrá ante cada nuevo reto que se les presente, individualmente o en equipo porque ahora se da cuenta de que nunca tuvo mucho de esto: un grupo con el cual contar y supone que Bruce —el Murciélago de Gótica— tampoco y ese debe ser el lazo rojo que los une ésta vez, libres para decidir cimentar una amistad real y no sólo una camaradería.

Respira el fresco aire nocturno al salir del escandaloso establecimiento y camina un par de calles hasta un callejón oscuro. Cuando está seguro de que nadie anda cerca, echa a volar, de vuelta hacia Metrópolis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia fue publicada en FF hace un tiempo pero la borré porque desde el 2016 he tenido problemas ESPECÍFICAMENTE con los fandom en cross-over de Batman y Superman. Cada vez que publico en éstos fandom, tengo que buscar en el MUY largo listado de cómics el fandom de Superman en vez de tenerlo automáticamente predeterminado, lo que es un golpe para mí flojera :s  
> Creí que lo arreglaría borrando todos los cross-overs y volviendo a publicarlos, empezando por Caer y caer, que fue el primero que hice, pero no funcionó :( así que me doy por vencida.  
> Al mismo tiempo, aproveché para corregirla y hacerla quedar acorde con su PRECUELA, Pendulum, que es un cross-over a su vez entre Wonder Woman y Star Trek, aunque también de Batman y Superman :p  
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (historias nuevas, actualizaciones, recomendaciones, mis fandom y de todo un poco).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
> FictionPress: The state of dreaming (en AO3 también me encuentran así. Historias originales de fantasia, suspenso y sci-fi).  
> Hagan una buena acción hoy o simplemente algo que los haga sonreír, a ustedes o a otros :)


End file.
